1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray targeting device, and more particularly, to an X-ray targeting device which generates guide light to display a radiated direction or a radiated range of X-rays outputted from an X-ray generator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An X-ray imaging device is widely used as a medical device for taking an X-ray image of an internal structure of an object such as a patient or an animal.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1158100, a conventional X-ray imaging device used a method of taking an image of an internal structure of an object using a photosensitive film which is sensitive to radiation which has been radiated from an X-ray generator and passed through the object.
However, X-rays radiated from the X-ray generator cannot be identified by a worker with the naked eye, and has a difficulty in determining a radiated position or a radiated range of X-rays with respect to a patient to be measured.